dreamyfandomcom-20200214-history
Demon Shrimp
__NOEDITSECTION__ 'Demon Shrimp' The dream begins with me going to some water place, (with my sister, mom and brother in-law). I end up swimming in the water that is there, (it's a civilization area with a deep source of water next to it, not sure if it's ocean or not). I go down a path which leads to a very overgrown, mangrove area. At the mangrove there is a beach, and at the beach there is a pool with tons of peculiar lobsters and shrimp in it (note that the mangrove is very dense, so you could not see the sky over head. In addition to mangrove trees, there were normal trees as well. So all in all, the beach was very well shaded). I see a strange colorful shrimp which I proceed to try and catch, and this I succeed in doing. It is a very strange shrimp; it has the claws of a scorpion, the legs of a scorpion, and the tail of a scorpion, but the body of a shrimp. In addition to these strange traits, it has long barbs coming off its shoulders, similar to that of a porcupine. Each of these barbs seem to laced with the same type of venom as bees, so that when you touch or hold the, (let's call it a "Demon Shrimp"), Demon Shrimp, it administrated a sting similar to that of a bee sting. In addition to these, it's defense mechanism is by waving its spines and claws in the air, and waving them vigorously. And so I catch the strange crustacean, and ask my brother in-law for his phone in order to take a picture of it, (note that there was a white shrimp as well that was too swift to catch). Whilst this has been happening, the mangrove area has transformed into my sister's house, and me not having noticed or cared about the fact of its strangeness. I go outside and play with some of my sister's next door neighbor's kids for a while. When I come back inside, the area that used to be the shallow mangrove pool, has now become a large black bucket in my sister's living room. All of the lobsters, shrimp and various other creatures, (I even saw a snake), have died, leaving an extremely pungent odor in their wake. I think that maybe a bit of water will bring them back to life, but instead, only made the disgusting smell stronger and did nothing of the sort. Later I go outside and look under a log to find a medium sized snake, which I promptly catch. Some nature guy tells me to let it go, and so I do this. The snake then turns into an owl and flies up into the trees above. As soon as this occurred, I remember that I wanted a picture of it, so I go about trying to find it. I never do. The dream soon ends after that. Dreamer: MemoryAngel Category:Dreams Category:Long Dreams Category:Strange Dreams Category:MemoryAngel's Dreams